


Summer

by rainsoakedshoes



Series: 30 Days of Sterek [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Confident Stiles, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hadn’t really hit him until Stiles was back. He had missed the sarcastic back and forth, and he had missed how much Stiles challenged him over everything.<br/>Another realisation had hit him as well: the fact that Stiles really wasn’t the awkward, skinny sixteen year old Derek had first met in the preserve anymore. He had really grown into himself and become more confidant.<br/>The two realisations had hit him like a one-two punch and left him feeling a little dazed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19 - Summer  
> its 11:10pm so this isnt considered late for another 50 minutes, but i was really pushing it with getting this one finished on time, so sorry about any errors/glaringly obvious spelling mistakes  
> also at some point i decided that Stiles would dress like Lip from Shameless US and just kind went with it

“Derek? You in here, man?” Scott’s voice called out through the apartment.

“I’m in the back bedroom!” Derek called back. He climbed down off the ladder and started to wash off the paint brush he was using so the bristles didn’t get ruined by the drying paint.

He was in the process of renovating a bunch of the apartments in another building he had purchased so he could rent them out. He didn’t need the money, but the renovations gave him something to do while most of the pack were away at college.

“How’s the painting going?” Scott asked from the door way to the bedroom.

Derek looked up and saw that Scott wasn’t alone. Stiles was with him.

“I think I’ve almost finished this apartment,” Derek said. “I’ve just got the living area to paint.” He straightened up and turned his attention to Stiles. “Hey Stiles, I thought you were getting back into town next week?”

Stiles shrugged. “My exams finished last week and I was able to move out of the dorms a little earlier.”

“Well it’s good to have you back.”

“It’s good to be back,” Stiles said. “I never thought I’d miss Beacon Hills.” He had his hands in the pockets of his jeans and was rocking back and forth on the heels of his feet.

Derek looked Stiles up and down, he couldn’t help it really. Stiles’ wardrobe was a lot different from the last time Derek had seen him.

Gone were the plaid shirts and obnoxious graphic tees. Now Stiles was dressed in a forest green short sleeved shirt that was open over a plain white tank top. He was also wearing dark denim jeans that were rolled up at the ankles.

He looked a lot older.

“So Scott said you’re renovating these so you can rent them?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah,” Derek nodded. “I’m hoping to have them totally finished by the end of summer.”

“Do you need any help?” Stiles scuffed his shoe against the floor. “I don’t really have much to do while I’m in town.”

Derek shrugged. “The work is pretty repetitive and tedious, but you’re welcome to drop by if you want. I’m here basically every day.”

Stiles smiled. “I’ll definitely come by and help out.”

Derek’s stomach flipped a little and he was somewhat taken aback. Since when did Stiles’ smile have that kind of effect on him?

*

“I’m bored,” Stiles complained. He was lying on the couch, his legs dangled off one end.

“You’re supposed to be helping me paint,” Derek pointed out. “Isn’t that the whole reason you came over?”

“Not the whole reason,” Stiles muttered. “It’s too hot to paint,” he added more loudly.

Derek rolled his eyes. He was using a roller on a long handle to paint the wall a cream colour. “It is not too hot.”

“Is so.”

“Glad to see college is really honing your debate skills.”

“That’s not the only skill college has helped me improve.”

Derek turned around to look at Stiles; the witty rejoinder he had died on his lips.

At some point Stiles had taken his shirt off and kicked his shoes off, so he was lying on the couch in just his shorts. Derek realised that Stiles wasn’t the skinny kid he used to be; he’d put on some muscle while away at college. There was a trail of dark hair leading from his navel and disappearing under the waistband of his shorts that Derek had never really paid attention before, but now couldn’t stop staring at.

“See something you like?” Stiles teased.

Derek schooled his features into one of his patented glares. “Wondering why the hell you’re making yourself so comfy in my apartment, actually.”

Stiles grinned up at him. “Come on Derek, you know you like having me around.”

Derek didn’t confirm that even though it was true. He turned around went back to painting the wall; the repetitive motions helped clear his mind and distract him from Stiles.

“Why do you even have this couch in here?” Stiles asked after a little while. It was the only piece of furniture in the apartment.

“I got it specifically for you to laze around on after you promised to help me paint.”

“I forgot how funny you are.” Derek could practically hear Stiles rolling his eyes. “Seriously though, why the couch?”

“It’s just somewhere to sit, Stiles. There’s not some huge conspiracy attached to every part of my life.”

“Past experiences do not support that claim.”

Derek snorted but had to concede the point. “I promise that a second hand couch does not have anything to do with a supernatural conspiracy that could get us all killed.”

“I’m a little disappointed,” Stiles admitted. “My life has been exceptionally boring without weekly threats to my life.”

Derek laughed properly at that.

“See?” Stiles said. “You do like having me around.”

“Never said I didn’t,” Derek said under his breath. From the way Stiles’ breath caught a little Derek was pretty sure he had heard him.

*

It was a few days before Derek and Stiles saw each other again.

Stiles was busy catching up with everyone else, since the rest of the pack had slowly but surely filtered back into Beacon Hills from their respective colleges.

Derek kept himself busy with the apartments; he was doing most of the work by himself. He had called in professionals for the electrical work and the plumbing, but he could handle almost everything else himself.

Keeping busy also helped distract himself from the realisation of how much he had missed Stiles.

It hadn’t really hit him until Stiles was back. He had missed the sarcastic back and forth, and he had missed how much Stiles challenged him over everything.

Another realisation had hit him as well: the fact that Stiles really _wasn’t_ the awkward, skinny sixteen year old Derek had first met in the preserve anymore. He had really grown into himself and become more confidant.

The two realisations had hit him like a one-two punch and left him feeling a little dazed.

When Stiles dropped by the apartment building, Derek was working on the ground floor apartment kitchen.

“I don’t have a couch in here for you to lie on,” Derek said, not bothering to turn around. He knew it was Stiles.

“Figured I might actually help you today,” Stiles said. “If you have something for me to do.”

Derek considered the offer for a moment. “You can varnish the window frames over the sink if you want. I finished sanding them this morning, and I already have the tape up.” The window frames were hardwood that had been painted cream, and it had taken Derek all morning to strip the paint and get back down to the wood finish.

“Sure,” Stiles agreed. “Just point me to the varnish and the brushes.”

Derek turned and pointed to a stack of paint cans on the floor. “Varnish is on top. Hang on a sec and I’ll grab you a brush.” He started checking the cupboards, trying to find which one he had put the brushes in. Finally he found the right one and handed the brush to Stiles.

“What were the brushes doing in there?” Stiles asked with a laugh.

“I needed to put them somewhere out of the way while I reattached the cupboard doors,” Derek explained.

Stiles pried open the can of varnish and turned to face the windows. Derek went back to screwing the cabinet doors back into place.

“Why are you doing all this?” Stiles asked. “It’s not like you need the money tenants would bring in. Do you?”

Derek shook his head, then realised that Stiles couldn’t see him. “No, I don’t need the money,” he said. “I guess I needed something to do.”

“Has it really been that boring here?”

Derek huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, it really has.”

“Really?” Stiles asked again.

“Yes,” Derek said. “Don’t you believe me?” He glanced over to look at Stiles, who was still painting the window frame.

Stiles shrugged. “You don’t have the best track record with letting us know when something’s going on. I guess I believe you, but I still worry that if something happens while we’re all away you won’t ask for our help.”

Derek didn’t reply to that.

It was quiet for a while as the two men worked. Then, finally, Stiles broke the silence again.

“Does the sink work?” He asked.

“What?” Derek mumbled around a screw in his mouth.

“Like, is the water connected?” Stiles clarified.

Derek took the screw out of his mouth and put it on the counter top. “Yeah. The water and electricity is connected to the whole building now. There’s a glass next to the sink if you need a drink.”

Stiles started to run the water; Derek didn’t think much of it until a spray of cold water hit him in the back. Derek dropped the screwdriver he was holding and whirled around to face Stiles.

Stiles was holding the empty glass and grinning at Derek. “You were looking a little hot there, I thought I might help cool you down,” he said innocently.

Derek narrowed his eyes. He crossed the small kitchen in a step, and took the glass from Stiles’ hand. He crowded Stiles up against the sink; Stiles maintained eye contact with Derek, his smile faltering only a little. Derek reached around Stiles and turned the water back on, he filled the glass then shut the tap off again.

“I’m not the only one looking a little hot,” Derek said. He brought the glass up then upended it over Stiles’ head.

Stiles laughed, mouth wide open, as water dripped down his face. “I can’t believe you just did that.”

Derek laughed too, he couldn’t help it. He was standing really close to Stiles, practically pressed right up against him, but he didn’t move back, and Stiles didn’t push him away.

There were still drops of water running down Stiles’ face and Derek tracked the movement of one; he watched it run down the side of Stiles’ nose then collect in the corner of Stiles’ mouth.

Before he really knew what he was doing, Derek was leaning in to chase the drop of water with his mouth. He ran his tongue across Stiles’ bottom lip and Stiles eagerly opened his mouth for him. Derek was still holding the glass, but he put his free arm around Stiles’ back, pulling the younger man even closer. Stiles looped his own arms around Derek’s neck in response.

Derek broke the kiss and tried to step back away from Stiles, but Stiles didn’t let go of Derek.

“ _Finally_ ,” Stiles said with a laugh. “I was scared it was going to take all summer for you to get the hint.”

Derek set the glass down. He wrapped his arms around Stiles again and hoisted him up; Stiles automatically wrapped his legs around Derek’s middle.

“Give me _some_ credit,” Derek said.

Stiles grinned down at Derek. “Okay. You _might_ have gotten it by July,” he said before kissing Derek again.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://heavenlyhale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
